Joe Redner
Joe Redner is a Democratic candidate for Hillsborough County Commission District 5 in Tampa, Florida. The election is on November 7, 2006. __TOC__ Letter to voters It's time for Rational, Honest, Government. Dear Friends and Neighbors, Thank you for taking the time to visit Campaign Wikia. I hope you find it informative and useful. I’ve lived in our community for 52 years - most of my life. I grew up in Hillsborough County, I raised my children here, and now I raise my grandchildren here. When I was young, my mother worked at the old Madison drug store downtown Tampa, and we lived on the tips she made day to day. I know what it’s like to live in a working family in Hillsborough County. I’ve built several successful businesses here, and now I’m able to give my family a better life. I’m proud of my accomplishments, but I know that I would not be where I am today without the benefit of our community. Hillsborough County is my home and I want to make our county responsive to the needs of the people. I want to use my business acumen, knowledge of the law, and common sense to bring smart business and smart government to our county. This is why I decided to enter the race for County Commission District 5. My experience in Hillsborough County has taught me that the residents just like you, who take an active role, can provide good firsthand knowledge about the needs of the community. Right now I’m listening to as many citizens and organizations as I can about their priorities, needs, and concerns for their neighborhood. Whether it’s via the Internet, a telephone call, my office, or in your neighborhood, I look forward to learning about your experiences because they are vital to this conversation about Hillsborough’s future. If you want to know that your money will be spent wisely and that your county government will make reasonable decisions, and if you want to see Hillsborough grow and prosper, then Joe Redner is your candidate for County Commission. My many years of business experience and the time and resources I have invested in our community have prepared me to represent you. Given the opportunity I will show you how working together we will improve the quality of life for all the constituents of Hillsborough County I look forward to the opportunity and am most thankful for your support. Warmest Regards, Democrat Candidate for County Commission, District 5 Hillsborough County Tampa, Florida Visit our Virtual Campaign Headquarters at http://www.votejoeredner.com Bio A little about our candidate Joe Redner has been a resident of Tampa for over 50 years and still lives in the same neighborhood where he grew up. He is pictured here with his some of his family. Top Row: Son-in-Law Mike Maida, Daughter Teresa, Daughter-in-Law Jen, Son Joseph, Middle Row: Kyle and Edie Burns, Joe Redner, Grandson Michael. Bottom Row: Granddaughter Kaelei, Granddaughter Schae. His rags-to-riches story begins after dropping out of high school at the age of 16. Working as a carpenter, furniture salesman, carnival worker, and even owning his own asphalt paving company, he learned first hand. Mr. Redner has owned and operated the internationally known adult club, Mons Venus for 20 years and has become a fixture in Tampa’s business community. Over the years he has expanded his business operations to include such diverse interests as Xtreme Fitness Health Club, Production Services & Systems, and Specialty Malls of Tampa. Mr. Redner’s most recent project is taking two vacant lots in West Tampa and transforming them into Voice of Freedom Park. He took on this challenge to create a “green space” and help spur development in one of Tampa’s most blighted communities. Mr. Redner is also a noted philanthropist and community activist. Over the years he has lent support to Joshua House, Police Athletic League, Children’s Hospital, ACLU, West Tampa Business Alliance, and many other civic organizations. For the past 12 years, Mr. Redner has hosted Voice of Freedom, a live call-in talk show on public access television designed to increase dialogue about issues affecting the community. Led by Mr. Redner, Voice of Freedom has grown into a network of local activists tackling a variety of neighborhood concerns. Mr. Redner remains a vocal advocate for freedom of speech, civil liberties, gay rights, quality community health-care, and the environment. He is also committed to using his experience and resources to fight for his fellow citizens against corruption and government impropriety. Issue positions "The Most Progressive Candidate this fall on the ballot is Joe Redner!" -WMNF EVENING NEWS Joe Redner’s Contract with the Voters of Hillsborough County Ensure that Education keeps pace with New Development As a parent, grandparent and great grandparent, I know the number one priority for our children is education, not sports…education for everyone regardless of color, gender, nationality or economic status. I will see that the needs of education are met before I allow new developments to be permitted. Hillsborough County is millions of dollars behind in funding for schools in new developments. Make Mass Transportation a Top Priority Traffic problems exist because most people who live in suburban areas drive downtown or across the county to get to work. We need a mass transportation system to move people in a better way. I will see to it that mass transportation is a number one priority and I will be a liaison between the City and the County to make it happen. Transportation is a regional problem and there must be cooperation between the City and the County. Make Affordable Housing a Reality Affordable housing will be one of my highest priorities and will enter into every decision I make on new development. I will develop programs to help working class and poor people buy affordable housing; including our underpaid civil servants, the police department, deputy sheriffs, firemen, schoolteachers, military service men and women, and city and county workers. Improved Quality of Life I will work to keep Hillsborough County pristine. I will also work to have an educated workforce, good hospitals, plentiful parks, pedestrian friendly streets, and clean air, so that we have a county that does not have to pay good companies to come here. Increase teamwork between City of Tampa and Hillsborough County I will see to it that there is cooperation in all things between the City and the County. Protect our Environment I will direct development away from environmentally sensitive areas like the Alafia River and the Cypress Creek Preserve and direct them to areas where the infrastructure is already in place to accommodate new development. Open Door Policy – Always I will have an open door policy. If you call me, you’ll get me, or I will tell you why not. And I will return your call. I will not vote on law, policies or rules pertaining to adult businesses, although I will voice my opinion. Category:2006 Florida local candidates